Talk:The Painter/@comment-87.174.18.72-20170625163733/@comment-29522860-20170628181525
When I said "master of the painting," I meant the male form of "mistress of the painting" (Priscilla, Friede) Ariandel is the restorer, as you said, but I do not think he restored the actual painting itself. If they rot, and the portal is now scraps, then that physical painting cannot be restored. I believe a new picture is painted with whatever magical formula seems to be involved (Blood is apparently part of the magic, for both Ariandel and The Painter use blood, though The Painter chooses that of the bearer of the Dark Soul). As for the actual dimension itself, this causes the the old structures to be buried underneath the "fresh" structures. I believe that the painting itself is a gateway and representation of the reality it leads to, and the nature of this seperate reality does not cause it to be destroyed with each painting, but "restored." In response to your statement that Ariamis and Priscilla could still live, I will acknowledge openly that we cannot be truely certain whether or not they were physically present in the world when it burned, or if Ariamis himself ever inhabited the place. Given Priscilla's opinion of the place, I cannot really imagine that she'd leave to save her own skin, and that she would have supported the burning and renewal of the world and its inhabitents. As for Ariamis, I am not certain, but I noticed something recently that seems relevent. What I recently noticed is that one of the Ariandel residents does mention how the painter and their mistress (or perhaps master if they're male?) are the ones responsible for maneging the actual fire, but everyone in the painted world usually makes a unanimous descision on when they want to set the world afire, all for the sake of the next world after that. By his dialouge, he seems to be describing an old tradition, meaning that it must have occured at least once before now. Which means that before Ariandel could restore the world, all rotting previous residents must have had at least a majority vote on burning it away, and the painter with their mistress (or master or something) did not stifle the flames as Ariandel and Friede did. It can be surmised that anyone "part of the old world" during this time will likely die as well, and Friede also mentions that the residents of a completly rotted painted world still live, although in a very bad state. All this is to say that if the world of Ariandel exists today, then the world of Ariamis must now be gone, which explains the completly new residents and rulers. Like I said before, I do not really imagine that Priscilla and Ariamis set the flame and ran off to live, given how Priscilla held the place and its inhabitents with high regard. But as you said, Ariamis himself could have left before the burning, and it is true that we do not really know what his opinion of the place and its inhabitnets was. Perhaps he left, or perhaps he stayed and burned. That much I do not know.